Max's Jovian
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Sailor Jupiter gives up her child for adoption never looking back. Her daughter ends up in Metroburg where she meets Max and ends up adopted by Dr. Colosso, how will the presence of a Jovian princess change things in Max's life and the lives of the senshi, stay tuned and I'll show you.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: **This is flashbacks**

-This is sign language-

Paris, France:

Kino Lita was still kicking herself for getting knocked up for a bit of adult fun and now, here she was, the day after her birthday, giving birth to the gaki. Her mother had managed to instill a sense of responsibility in her before she died so Lita had gone through with the pregnancy. She didn't even care that she had a daughter, she had allowed her breasts to be pumped for the colostrum that would be necessary for the gaki to get her immunities. Of course, giving her daughter up would come back to haunt her in the not so distant future especially since she had gotten pregnant when she went back to visit her friends briefly from her culinary school. She had no idea that the father of her child was Susanoo, the Japanese God of Storms and Chaos.

Once she has recovered and given up all her colostrum Lita leaves and never looks back. The nurse looks at her charge until she was old enough to leave the hospital, her mother had never held her or named her, " Well, sweet baby, you look like a Lydia to me, so that's what we'll call you, Lydia. "

Gray green eyes look up at her in wonder and the nurse sighs, how could anyone just pop a kid out and walk away like that? It was unconscionable to her yet Lydia's mother had done just that. She'd watched her walk out and never look back even once.

Five Years Later:

Lydia sighs as she looks around her, she'd been shipped from orphanage to orphanage until she'd landed in this one for supers in Metroburg, she'd grown up learning French first, then she'd had to learn English as well, though Sign Language had been a godsend for her, she'd picked that up when she'd had a nasty sore throat, this way she'd been able to communicate. At least she had a cool school to go to and she wasn't looked at like she was abnormal now for her outbursts or rather electrical surges or little storm bursts whenever her emotions ran amok. Today would prove to be different as she met the Thunderman twins, Max and Phoebe. Of course, Phoebe didn't appeal to her as she happened to be a goody two shoes and a tattle tale, she could tell already. Max, on the other hand was a mischief maker, her kinda person.

She had fun in class that day with Max, not knowing she'd made a lifelong friend and more in him at that moment. Then back at the orphanage it seemed her luck had finally changed for the better, Dr. Arthur Colosso chose her out of everyone there to adopt, she finally had a last name and a family. Something she had been wanting since she was old enough to know she was lacking one.

Chap 1

Nine Years Later:

Lydia Colosso was already up and ready for the day long before her roommate Phoebe Thunderman. Why she had to share a room with Phoebe she would never understand as she could barely tolerate her on a good day. The fourteen year old starts on breakfast immediately and soon has enough to feed an army though she fills a tray to take down to the basement for her and Max. along with some shredded carrots for Dr. Colosso, her father. Since he was still technically alive and not incarcerated he still had custody, which meant that she got to live with her best friend and maybe more. They hadn't quite decided upon that just yet.

The electrokinetic and atmokinetic teen had no problem with helping Max with his evil schemes, she actually enjoyed stealing things, she was the best at identity theft as she could obliterate her electronic trail. Then there was the fact no one could record her personal electrical frequency, she shorted out anything that tried. As it stood she had not yet been busted for any of her crimes and because of her neither had Max, they were both looking good for Villain U.

A light shock wakes the brown haired Maximus Octavius Thunderman up from his night's sleep and he blinks, bleary eyed until the scent of bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and hot cocoa hits his nostrils. He bolts upright and makes enough space for Lydia to join him for breakfast. She delivers the carrots to her father and joins Max for breakfast, " Where did you learn to cook like this anyhow? "

" It's a natural talent and then Iron Skillet trained her up. " Colosso answers.

" What can I say, I come by my cooking ability honestly, Max, so any truly fantastic brainstorms lately? "

Max grins and the pair talk crime over breakfast, then once they've finished Lydia gathers the dishes up and takes them back upstairs to find the rest of the house enjoying her cooking as well. Another reason she got up early was to avoid dealing with Phoebe, if not for the fact that her dad lived with the Thundermans she wouldn't be living with them, she'd rather room with Max or Nora. " Thank for breakfast, Lydia. " Billy says.

" Yes, thank you and those wondrous lessons you received from Iron Skillet. " Hank says.

" I'm not doing the dishes though, whom was the last to reach the table, don't bring Max in as I had breakfast with him in the basement. " This is said with a hard glare at Phoebe.

The eldest Thunderman child sighs, " I reached the table last. "

" Then you have to do dishes. " Lydia says, her fingertips sparking in case Phoebe wanted to try and dispute what she'd just said. Max arrives upstairs in time to see this and he smirks, it was so nice to have someone whom actually saw him and not Phoebe's younger twin.

Phoebe nods quickly, Lydia was the only other one that could get anyone's attention within the Thunderman home due to her electrokinesis. It didn't hurt that Barb could do the same as well. " I'm heading out to go grocery shopping and since I'm buying for this household hand over the credit card that I'm authorized on, I'm also dragging Max along for pack mule services. " Lydia says.

Max groans, " Dia, come on. "

" You want strawberry pie, Max? "

His eyes widen, " Homemade Strawberry pie, all fresh ingredients? "

" Including homemade whipped cream with just a hint of red grapefruit. "

" Qu'attendez-vous sur( What are you waiting for)? " Max asks her.

Lydia rolls her eyes at this, "Pour être donné l'épicerie et l'aménagement paysager carte de crédit. (To be given the grocery and landscaping credit card). "

The rest of the Thundermans look lost at this, instead of taking Spanish Max had decided to take French so Lydia could help him out, since French happened to be her first tongue. It was Barb that caught on and handed Lydia the credit card she was authorized to use to pay for their groceries and landscaping needs, "Apportez le dispositif de stockage compact(Bring the compact storage device). "

Max was quick to grab what Lydia wanted and they were out the door. Max had managed to invent a sphere that could store anything and keep it fresh while making it so you didn't have to carry a ton of grocery bags. He'd gotten the inspiration from Pokémon of all things. It had taken a while using rocks as his test subjects and then paper dolls before he worked out all the kinks. " How many carts are we going to need, Dia? "

Lydia gives him a deadpan stare and Max winces, " Right, there's my dad, my little brother with the wicked fast metabolism, three hormonal females, and Nora, plus me. Can we go shopping for food in Metroburg? "

" Non, Max. "

" Pourquoi pas(Why not)? "

"Ça va prendre trop longtemps(It'll take too long). "

Max sighs and they walk into the massive grocery store. Max immediately grabs a jumbo cart and Lydia snags one as well, by the time they were done they had four of them filled and they haul everything two blocks away and use the device to transport everything back to the Thunderman home, Max had yet to come up with a name for his invention plus he was actually going to get it patented so he'd be getting mega bucks to his name. Patented for the next two thousand years at that, Patent Man would be a great help with that. Max was going to make sure he provided for his future and the futures of his kids and descendants.

Lydia had gotten everything necessary for making the strawberry pie she promised Max along with the whipped cream, the fourteen year old was also going over her mental checklist, as she generally made sure to hide the proper nutrients in whatever snacks she made for Billy. Max had been grocery shopping with her before so he knew she was mentally double checking everything to make sure she'd gotten all she needed to. He knew she made sure everyone got the proper nutrients to keep their powers working optimumly. She was also the only one that knew about his retro and precognitions, accelerated healing, telepathy, and he could teleport in a thunderclap as well. Max was no fool, he realized the importance of holding back some of what he could do just in case it ever came down to a fight where those talents would save either him, his younger siblings, Dr. Colosso, or Lydia.

As far as he was concerned unless Phoebe asked for help she was on her own. Lydia was the only one that never compared him to his twin and had him come up short. It just wasn't fair to him to treat him like that all the time. To measure him against Phoebe all the damn time, Lydia had been the only one that would partner with him for school projects willingly and soon their teachers in Metroburg had just automatically partnered them up since no one else liked working with Max.

Now, here in Hiddenville, Lydia and Max had a new start. Max could maybe, finally, not be compared to Phoebe at school all the damn time. Max knew his family didn't do it on purpose but, everyone else in the Hero and Villain communities did. " Lorsque notre prochain hold-up devrait être de toute façon(When should our next heist be anyhow)? " Max asks.

Lydia grins, " Nous ne pouvons pas frapper Hiddenville avec une série de crimes, je pensais que nous frappons des endroits aléatoires à travers le monde. Que diriez-vous de la Tour de Londres en premier(We can't hit Hiddenville with a crime spree so, I was thinking we hit random places around the world. How about the Tower of London first)? "

" Cette idée me plait(I like that idea). " Max admits, of course, Lydia would have to be the master mind for this crime, seeing as how she was the only one that didn't leave an electronic foot print behind while committing crimes like this. Normal school stuff, yes, she did. It was why the Super Hero League had yet to catch on to Lydia's brand of crime and she always covered his tracks as well. Little did his family know that he was already a successful villain, Super Villain, not even Dark Mayhem knew the identity of Thunderclap. Thunderclap had his cape and so did his partner, Tempête Chaotique. The Villain League gave her, her name since none of the ones in English sounded good.

Max was just very good at hiding all this from his family, he'd had to be, since he'd earned his cape at eleven at the same time as Lydia. Tempête Chaotique was well known for crimes that never physically hurt anyone and would team up with a hero if she felt a villain was going too far. As she'd told the Villain League she was more of a neutral or anit-hero that was more inclined towards their side but did still have morals. The Villain League had accepted that since she did happen to be a thief yet, she refused to use force unless necessary. She and Hypnotila (Hip-nah-tih-lah), were fierce rivals, the latter was constantly putting non-supes in danger or trying to hypnotize Max, two things Tempête Chaotique couldn't stand.

Max smiles as he thinks back to what had earned them their capes.

 **Flashback:**

 **Max Thunderman smirks as, in the costume his parents didn't know about, this one was black with a green lightning bolt on it, green boots, green gloves, black cargo pants and a black muscle tee, and his eyes were currently electric blue with the contacts he had in, he and Lydia were so close to being in the clear for pulling off stealing President Kickbutt's favorite pair of boots. This would get them noticed by the Villain League for sure. His precognition was helping them to avoid trouble while the retrocognition gave him all the information they needed to actually steal the boots. Lydia was making sure they left no electronic trail as well.**

 **In the end Max had to grab on to Lydia and thunderclap them away. He loved his unique way of teleporting, it was so much fun. Lydia had on a forest green tank top, forest green cargo pants, forest green ankle height boots, yellow gloves with forest green arm guards, and her hair was held back into a high pony tail with a yellow ribbon. Her gray green eyes were covered up by contacts giving them an electric yellow appearance. They had successfully gotten away with President Kickbutt's favorite pair of boots and instantly post it to Evilgram. Scalestro, Grapple Girl, and Dark Mayhem himself show up not that long after and give them their capes and names, Lydia's took longer, as finding a cool name in English wasn't working.**

 **End Flashback:**

Max rolls his shoulders as he continues to make plans in French with Lydia. He knew she had a point, Hiddenville was off limits. They couldn't let their real identities be discovered, only Dr. Colosso knew and Lydia had made it so her adoptive father would keep his silence. They get home and put all the groceries away though Lydia did start making Max his Strawberry Pie with the special whipped cream. Max stuck around in the kitchen until he got his pie, using his freeze breath to cool it to the point where it can be touched, then he takes it down to the basement and into the mini fridge he bought with Dr. Colosso's money.

That was when Hank and Barb drop the babysitting job on them, which gets Max back upstairs, " Let Phoebe go meet with her friend. Max and I can watch Billy and Nora. " Lydia says, " This way I can maybe get my half of the room the way I want it, finally. "

Phoebe winces at the reminder that Lydia still didn't have her half of their room the way she wanted it. Mostly because it would require too much paint. What Phoebe didn't know was that Lydia had already worked out a deal with Lady Artiste to get her half of the room the way she wanted it. Of course, it would mean that Phoebe would be spending the night with Nora and Lydia would get to crash in the Lair since she and Max would have a chaperone. Besides, she and Max were always partners on the survival training camps and that meant they shared a tent. Between the two of them they always had gotten the best scores and that was without using their powers.

" Okay, that works, but how…? " Barb asks.

" I made a deal with someone that knows what they're doing, I make a good old fashioned southern meal and I get the work on my half of the room done. You do realize things would just be easier if you'd let me stay in the Lair, right? " Lydia says.

" You need female companionship though. " Barb states gently.

" Barb, no offense is meant by this but, I can barely tolerate Phoebe most days. As it is all of my things will mildly shock her if she even tries to touch them, the few things I keep in our shared room. Most of my stuff is in the Lair because Max actually respects my privacy and boundaries. " Lydia replies calmly.

Phoebe quells under the look both of her parents are giving her, " All right, so I got curious. "

" Just go to Cherry's already, salope. " Lydia mutters.

Max winces, Lydia was in rare form at the moment, then again she could only take so much of his twin before she was ready to snap. Even Phoebe understood that one and she had to admit she had been acting like a bitch. Lydia deserved to have her half of the room the way she wanted it though Handy Man had at least installed a curtain that would separate the pair and made the door a double one, added a second closet, stuff like that, the room was split from the middle of the double door down and he had also added a second window and a window seat for Lydia to have a small container garden. Lydia had also installed a garden just as soon as she could upon moving in. That had been another use of the credit she was authorized to use.

Lydia was also going to be calling Handy Man in so they could install a retractable door in the ceiling and roof so Hank didn't keep breaking it by flying through it. He always flew through two main areas and she was going to have both done and motion sensors installed so they opened whenever he flew off. The fourteen year old was the one whom kept the household running smoothly though she did teach Billy how to clean properly and took advantage of his speed. Max kept his Lair clean unless he wanted to feel the wrath of Tempête Chaotique's temper. He did not want his best friend pissed off at him even if he liked seeing her pissed off at other people.

Yeah, Max had accepted the fact the fact that he was attracted to Lydia and he was pretty damn sure she was attracted to him as well. They just hadn't made the switch from best friends to couple yet, mostly because it would be too much of a hassle. Sure, his parents, mostly his mom already suspected since Lydia was the only person he never pranked unless they decided to have a prank war. Max was more likely to prank whomever messed with his best friend plus he always got her presents for every occasion as well. Lydia was the only one he got actual presents for, he generally tried to ruin Christmas every year though Lydia had warned him about doing so since Nora clearly loved Christmas.

Max was now working out a way to give his little sister a White Christmas. Max did love his family which is why he was the only one allowed to mess with them, well, Lydia was allowed to mess with Phoebe if only because she had to share a room with his twin. Phoebe and the Thunderman parents leave and Lydia smiles as Lady Artiste arrives to get Lydia's half of the room done. Lydia shows her to her half of the room and the artistic heroine sets to work, they had discussed at length how Lydia wanted it and they had settled on a final sketch. Then Lydia heads down to fulfill her end of the bargain, grabbing Billy and Nora to teach them how to cook in the non-supe way, and how to keep a meal warm, she'd had a second oven installed for a reason.

Max sits and watches her work, involving his younger siblings in her work as well. Once her payment for Lady Artiste was done and in the second oven staying warm, she starts on some cookies, with which she gets out the industrial sized mixer. She teaches Billy and Nora how to make chocolate chip cookies Thunderman batch. Lydia looks at the relaxed Max and smirks, " Ya know, I can put you to work, Max. "

" I'm good, just feel like taking a break from plotting. " Max admits, plus he wanted fresh from the oven cookies before his dad got to them.

Lydia shakes her head, " You just want oven fresh cookies. "

" Well, no duh, it's not often you make them when my dad isn't around. " Max points out.

" Yeah, maybe you could make Snickerdoodles at some point, Lydia? " Billy asks.

Lydia contemplates this, " Only if Max can get and hold down a part time job for a month because this household id not made of money, I should know, I'm the one whom does the landscaping, the cooking, grocery shopping, cleaning, by the way, all three of you gather up your dirty clothes, oh, Max, tell my dad his cape needs cleaned. "

The Thundermans race to obey, everyone knew Lydia ran the household and they all generally did their share before Lydia blew her stack. Lydia takes the latest sheet of cookies out and puts a new one in, setting the timer on her phone before teaching Max and Nora how to do laundry. Billy already knew how and with his super speed he and Lydia could keep the house clean. Max and Nora were taught to separate out their whites from their colors, reds and pinks went in a separate load, the other colors could all go together. They learned how to pretreat stains, check the pockets, check to make sure the stains were gone before drying their clothes, all the little tips and tricks.

Once she was sure everything was well in hand she goes back to the kitchen while Billy starts to clean the floors easily enough. Billy was smart, he just needed to be taught in a different way. Lydia made cleaning into a game for him and she always kept some Strawberry Mochi on hand to feed him afterwards. Nora's reward treat happened to be Blueberry Pocky and for Max, well, there were a few foods she could make him as incentive to do something. Once all the cookies were done, Max had gotten his over fresh cookie and Lady Artiste had eaten her home cooked southern meal before getting back to work, Lydia pops in Slayers for them to all watch.

Lydia ended up curled up against Max as he just used his tk to put in a new disc while they all relaxed and enjoyed the adventures of Lina Inverse and her friends. The pair had been curling up together to watch movies for years so there was nothing new there. Lydia had separated out the cookies already and they had all hidden their respective portions while the others were all clearly labeled and would shock anyone not them. Hank had learned the hard way that he had to share. Max ends up calling out for pizza since Lydia fell asleep curled up against him. Billy handles paying for the pizza while Nora grabs them and places them on the coffee table while getting paper plates and napkins. Lydia's gray green eyes slit open even as Max hands her a plate with her favorite toppings.

Once she's eaten she goes back to sleep much to Max's amousement, then again she had been working hard keeping the house in order and well repaired. Lady Artiste leaves once she was done and Handy Man shows up to put in the doors Lydia had requested with the help of Technoelectric Man. Max shakes his head at this, " What'd she promise you? "

" We'll collect later since we can see she's been working hard. I have to come back anyhow, there's a few things that need fixed on the roof, plus she wants a skylight over her half of the room she shares with Phoebe. " Handy Man says.

" Got it, oh, would you throw in a bathroom down in my room as well? " Max asks.

" For her cooking, yes, I will. " Handy Man states and he and Technoelectric Man take their leave.

" Lydia certainly is the backbone of this house, isn't she? " Nora asks.

" Yeah, she is, and she still finds the time to train as well. " Max states.

" Doesn't hurt that I help out with the cleaning of the house though with your tk you could clean the hard to reach places. " Billy points out.

Max admits to himself that he could help out more since Lydia was going to put herself in the hospital if she didn't get some help, " All right, I can see the reasoning in that. "

Hank and Barb return to find Max and Lydia curled up together, deeply asleep, with Billy and Nora curled up against them, they shush Phoebe whom walks in after them, and point to the sleeping foursome. Barb covers them up even as Hank finds the cookies meant for him. Phoebe heads upstairs to get ready for bed and then heads for Nora's room to crash out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Thundermans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: **This is flashbacks**

-This is sign language-

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto's garnet colored eyes widen when Crystal Tokyo starts to distort and she can't find the reason why. Only beings of pure chaos could be hidden from her view, it was why she couldn't stand Saotome Ranma and would get rid of him if not for the fact that he was vital to every time line she saw. She couldn't track him but she could see the results of events without him around. There was another one like him and this one was connected to Crystal Tokyo in some way. In a way that could end their paradise. Of course, the woman with long viridian hair up in a half bun, wielding a giant staff that looked like a key refused to acknowledge that the only way something like that was possible was to take away humanity's free will.

Of course, little did she know that her own hime was going against what her supposed destiny was as well. None of the senshi knew of her son, of course, she'd had to get creative to hide him from them. His father was from a different dimension and by mere chance they had happened to meet up when Serena was avoiding her senshi by dimension hopping and that idiot they wanted her to marry. A certain pink haired gaki hadn't even been born yet and she should have been born on June 30, 2000, it was now 2015 and she had yet to be conceived. By the same token Harry James Potter had also been avoiding his friends and those that wanted him to marry Ginny Weasley.

Harry knew about his son as the Potter Family Tree was self-updating and the Goblins also knew. Thanks to Harry being the Master of Death he and Serena could stay in touch, plus the Goblins knew how to reach out to their counterparts in other dimensions, so they set up a trust fund that Tsukino Jiriasu would be able to access at the right time. Thankfully his name was not down for Hogwarts as both Harry and Serena had agreed he would go to Mahoukotoro in Serena's dimension. Of course, this meant that Jiriasu had started his magical education much earlier though he was taught the English pureblood ways because of the fact that he did happen to be the Heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble family, several actually, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, he was named for Sirius, and Slytherin through conquest.

Harry did show up for his son's birthday and the holidays when he could. He had been stunned to learn that his counterpart in Serena's dimension happened to be female. They had actually met up and she'd agreed if necessary to place Serena and his son under her protection. Even the Sailor Senshi tread carefully with the old magical families. Didn't hurt that Serena happened to be the magical heiress to the Tsukino, Albarn, and McKinnon family lines in her dimension. Yeah, a squib McKinnon had wound up in Japan and ended up marrying into the Albarn demon hunting line.

This meant that the English Ministry couldn't claim the McKinnon Vault since Serena had claimed it and the McKinnon seat of the Wizengamot, she had named Tiana her proxy, Tiana being Harry's counterpart in her dimension. Tiana absolutely loved the fact that she now had the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, Slytherin, and McKinnon votes. The Lovegood and Longbottom families were allied with her, Fred and George Weasley had become Prewetts thus reclaiming that seat and they allied with her as well.

Naturally the Tricksters of all pantheons were thrilled with the major prank Serena had pulled on her senshi. What Serena didn't know was that her son had a protector out there, one that had no problem lying or stealing.. Of course, these thoughts are running through Susanoo's head since he was going to make damn sure his daughter wasn't found until the time was right. The jumped up Plutonian was in for a nasty surprise once Jiriasu became known to them. Tiana had agreed to house him for Serena after the females, Hermione Granger-Kimura, and Luna Lovegood-Minamoto included found a way to hide his Lunar Magical Signature leaving his Terran one alone.

To anyone that knew Minamoto Koji his marrying of Luna Lovegood had come as a shock. Susanoo had just loved the chaos their courtship had caused.

Hiddenville:

Lydia was loathe to wake up the next morning as she was quite comfortable but, she did and she blitzes through her morning routine before starting on breakfast and packing lunches for her and Max. With Lydia around Max actually applied himself more than his dimensional counterparts did though he wanted to be somewhat underestimated. He was taking French, History, Science was his only AP class, Language Arts, Algebra 1, Phys. Ed, and Web Design. He also happened to have a study hall as well and lunch was thrown in there too. Lydia shared every class save French and Web Design with him as well, she took German and Home Ec. instead.

She also made sure to get her picture taken early and then sends a look Max's way, _Keep me the hell out of the prank war that will ensue between you and Phoebe. I don't care if she drags me into it but, if you do there will be no more baked goods for you._

Max manages to keep a poker face up though internally he was sweating. He got his picture done and over with as well. He didn't even want to begin to think of how Lydia would make him pay if one of his pranks dragged her in. He liked how he looked perfectly well and Lydia was a whiz at chemical pranks. Yeah, he was so not getting his not quite girlfriend pissed off at him, someone else yes. That was fun to watch and she looked like a sexy as sin weather goddess out for vengeance. He just preferred it when she was directing all that sexy siren fury at someone else.

The fourteen year old makes his way to class, knowing his prank in his twin will go off with or without him there. He catches up to Lydia and the gray green eyed teen smirks, " I am willing to help you prank Phoebe though you may want to biometrically lock her out of all the tech you own. "

Max pales at this and immediately sets to work, Phoebe had no way of knowing Max was already a Super Villain though he and Lydia had firmly stated they would only kill in self-defense and in defense of their friends and family. The Villain League had accepted that and Lydia's wish to remain neutral. The Super Hero League wasn't nearly as accepting, they didn't like fence straddlers or anti-heroes and Max knew his little sister, Nora, would fit perfectly into the anti-hero role. Villains were much more understanding about things like that than heroes were.

Thunderclap and Tempête Chaotique would make sure to pop up all over the world for their heists as they could not afford to have their true identities discovered though they were both stockpiling funds just in case they had to disappear quickly. They had Cayman and Swiss accounts just so they couldn't be touched by any authorities. Finding enough time alone to pull off their heists was the problem but, they were slowly working out how to do that as well. The villain League understood that they needed to make sure their civilian identities weren't compromised so they hadn't been bugged too horribly much about that just yet.

Of course, they never left anything that would out them lying around what with how entirely too nosy Phoebe happened to be. Thankfully they were both good at telling half-truths so as to keep the rest of the household happy and out of their affairs. Hank and Barb both seemed to think Max was going through a phase and Max was all too happy to let them think that, it fit well with his plan of keeping them in the dark. After school that day Lydia rolls her shoulders, " Care to hit the gym and spar with me? "

Max blinks and thinks about that briefly, " I would but there's no way my parents would actually believe that. "

Lydia groans, " I can never get a good spar in anymore since your parents have retired, fine, I'll just kick Phoebe's ass in training instead. "

Max grins, he always enjoyed it when Lydia decided to hand Phoebe her ass in training. Phoebe would get cocky when she always won in training even though Max was quite capable of kicking her ass himself he left it up to Lydia. Lydia was also training Nora in how to fight hand to hand, for the moment just the basics and a little more that any sane female should know. She was working with Billy to help him develop several unique styles and then merge them flawlessly together. Once back at the Thunderman home Lydia gets into her training clothes and stretches out thoroughly. She never listened to Barb and Hank when it came to this, she went by instinct which made her that much harder to predict.

Phoebe starts things off and Lydia just continually redirects Phoebe's strikes like it was child's play. Lydia didn't even need to taunt her sparring partner, Phoebe hated to be made to look like a fool. The gray green eyed teen practically dances around Phoebe and then Phoebe adds powers into it. Lydia slides under the freeze breath even as she counters with her electrokinesis, shocking Phoebe into unconsciousness briefly. Once she's satisfied with her victory she goes to clean up and get started on dinner and her homework. Lydia would be bunking in the Lair again with Max though they hadn't made it that far last night. Waking up snuggled against Max had been quite pleasant and her skylight was going in today, after kicking Phoebe's ass all over the training area Lydia cleans up and gets the food going. She had taught Max how to prep food and one look from her was all it took to have him helping her out.

To be fair Max knew how much work Lydia put in to keeping his home running smooth and had decided last night that he was going to do all he could to help her out. Mostly because he cared too much about her to see her run herself down like he knew she would to get everything done though she did get her payment to Handy Man and Technoelectric Man done. Handy Man even got the bathroom in the basement installed for Max as well. Lydia was no fool she had to find some way to cut down on the household expenses. Max was also helping her out with her homework as he did happen to be her go to tutor.

Earlier Phoebe had failed miserably with her revenge prank against Max, which was oiling up his slide into the lair, that got Billy and Nora instead. He was already thinking up how he was going to get even with his twin while prepping food and helping Lydia with her homework, mostly she just had him check it over as he had a tendency to catch her minor errors. Later that evening Max, with Lydia's help gets Phoebe and her bed into the school, then the pair just chill in the Lair. Mostly they curled up together on the bed, relaxing. When Barb snuck down to check on them she found them snuggled up together, Max keeping a possessive arm around her, with one arm free to TK anyone stupid enough to try and take her from him.

It was then Barb understood why Max had never even shown the slightest interest in any other female. Max had already found his other half even if they were still transitioning from friends to more. It also explained why Lydia was more likely to drop off when Max got her to relax, why he could get her to relax. Even Barb knew how much Lydia did for her family, she even tolerated sharing a room with Phoebe, generally Lydia only slept there, the rest of the time she could be found with Max or cooking, cleaning, gardening, or teaching Nora basic self-defense.

Juuban:

Kino Lita smiles as she observes her business, no one even knew about her fuck up that got her knocked up and she was going to keep it that way. In her opinion abandoning that bastard child was the best decision she had ever made. She didn't need a kid slowing her down yet. Sure, she'd need one soon enough to take up the mantle but, until then she didn't need a kid cramping her style, making it so she couldn't have her adult fun. She had remembered the pregnancy prevention spell and kept it cast at all times so she could have sex whenever she wanted and not have to worry about getting knocked up again.

She enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh very much and didn't want anything to impede her fun, including a kid. She hardly ever thought of her child since she had never wanted one in the first place, kid could be dead for all she cared and it wouldn't bug her. If she were to find out that her child was the cause of Crystal Tokyo fading in and out of existence she'd go kill the child herself or at least try to at any rate. Her bakery was a booming success and many husbands would come to her to get their pleasure after hours, paying her quite well for her time. She enjoyed being paid for giving those men what their wives couldn't. Her side business was word of mouth only and with her extra income she was well off.

Hiddenville:

Max takes great pleasure in waking his twin up while Lydia is far away from the scene of the pranking crime though later she glares at Phoebe for setting off the self-destruct in Max's Lair, " At least you didn't drag me into this mess, Max. "

" Yeah, Phoebe did and now we have to find some way to abort the count down because my twin was too stupid to listen to me. " Max fires back causing Phoebe to wince at the harsh truth in that statement.

Lydia was already typing away as fast as she could, her fingers sparking with each movement to help with the shutdown process. Thankfully Lydia knew how Max thought and was able to reset everything though she also made it so Phoebe couldn't screw with anything else in the Lair by making it so her bioelectric signature couldn't touch anything that Max built or owned. Phoebe would be in for a nasty surprise the next time she tried something like this again. " You're welcome for fixing your screw-up, Phoebe. " Lydia says. Lady Artiste had recommended they not sleep in their room for a week. This wasn't a problem for Lydia because she kept half of her clothes in the Lair anyhow.

Phoebe sighs, " All right, I admit to being an idiot, and I'm sorry for almost blowing us all up. "

Max manages to be the bigger person, " You're forgiven this time, Pheebs. "

Once his twin was out of the Lair Max pulls Lydia to him, " Thanks for saving us, Lydia, if not for you things could have been a lot worse, like Phoebe saving the day. I'd never hear the end of that. "

Lydia relaxes into him, it was nice not having to deal with running the house for a little while, " You are taking the day off from running this house. Billy can handle most of it and I'll work on the hard to reach areas, just work on your homework until it's time for dinner. "

" I can live with that, I get bored I can plot with my dad. " Lydia says.

On his way upstairs Max rolls his shoulders and sets to work with the cleaning supplies, he already had his homework done to the level he was aiming for. Barb and Hank are both stunned that Max is actually doing housework until they realize that Lydia was nowhere to be seen. Max only ever helped Lydia and his younger siblings out of the goodness of his heart. Phoebe was on her own unless she begged him for help. Barb almost face palmed when she realized that telekinesis could be used to clean the hard to reach places. Then the Thunderman parents see Billy zipping around doing the rest of the cleaning and groan, no wonder Lydia ran the household more efficiently plus she had thought to put openings in the roof so Hank wouldn't keep smashing through it.

Once Max finished the hard to reach places, including behind the fridge and under the stove he sets to work on laundry, those lessons having stuck around in his brain, mostly because he knew Lydia had a point, he could and should help out, if only to keep people out of his Lair except for Lydia and his younger sibs. Max actually did keep his Lair relatively clean if only for chemical safety reasons not to mention Lydia would have his head on a platter. An hour later Lydia is upstairs working on dinner, Max working on his telekinetic control by prepping the food that way. Billy was being the gopher for Lydia and Max, he actually liked cooking and Lydia didn't mind teaching him how to do so either though he started out as a gopher he wouldn't get a knife in his hand for a while yet. She had started him on knife safety though and anyone whom learned from the Iron Skillet knew their knife and kitchen safety.

Of course, Billy's cooking lessons were kept a secret at the moment. Everyone thought Billy was an idiot but, as Lydia had discovered he just learned and saw things in a different manor plus he was actually playing the idiot on purpose. Once Max had found that out he had taken Billy under his wing. Billy had no problem with stealing and liked the fact that his big brother could actually teach him things, this was also kept secret so that Barb and Hank couldn't put a stop to Billy learning how to be a thief. Phoebe was the only one in the entirety of the Thunderman household that actually was a goody two shoes, Nora was more of an anti-hero and Billy was turning out to be quite devious. Lydia was a well-known neutral she'd help whomever she felt was in the right and Max had already let it be known that he was going to be a Super Villain. Couldn't let his parents know he already was.

Once dinner was done Lydia rolls her shoulders, she'd have to get a run in after dinner, she really couldn't afford to slack off on her training too much. Now that she had more help with the house she might actually be able to have some down time. Of course, now she needed to teach Nora how to garden so she'd have some help with that and she knew how to get Nora to help out. One look at the Thunderman parents was enough to let them know that they were on dishes detail that night. Half an hour after dinner Lydia gets her running clothes on and grabs her mp3 player with earbuds along with her pedometer. Max shakes his head and gets ready to run as well, no way in hell was he letting her go out alone. Yeah, he knew Lydia could kick some serious ass but, he'd feel better if she had some back up if necessary.

Lydia set a demanding pace but, Max could keep up with her, he'd gone running with her for years and understood why she kept in shape. This way they could get some time to themselves and running was one way that Lydia could de-stress herself. Another was actually cooking since she loved it so much. Lydia comes to a stop in one of the parks in Hiddenville, a less frequented one at that, turning her mp3 player off for the moment, " I'm surprised you managed to keep pace the entire time, Max. "

" Admittedly it wasn't easy but, I'm not letting you go running alone if I can help it, this way if you need back up you have it. " Max states, he was slightly winded from the pace Lydia had set but he was admittedly catching up to her in terms of fitness. The fourteen nearly fifteen year old sighs, " Lydia, where is our relationship going? "

The one question she didn't want to think about as they both liked the status quo of their relationship yet at the same time they both knew they couldn't ignore the attraction between them. Max had yet to look at any girl the way he looked at her and Lydia had found no guy that measured up to Max, " I wish I knew, I do know that I will beat any female within an inch of their life if they ever attempt anything with you. "

Max believed her on that count, they'd been best friends for years and were fiercely protective of each other. Everyone in their class back in Metroburg knew better than to mess with either one of them as they both retaliated nastily if one or the other was messed with in any way. For once Max shut off his thoughts and went with instinct, closing the distance and kissing his best friend before she could process what was going on. It didn't take Lydia long to respond, she was never one to back down from anything and wouldn't start now.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny sighs wearily, why must her cousin be so stubborn? Her body suit happened to be gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

Lachesis, her dark red Mauan guardian and advisor smiles at the situation unfolding in Hiddenville, they had finally found each other, " Lachesis, we both know that if the norm senshi get wind of Lydia's existence they will try and kill her. Thankfully we were able to intervene in Tiana Potter's life and have her meet Takuya. Then directing the hime to the dimension she went to for her vacation from her senshi had her meeting up with one version of Harry James Potter and falling in love with him thus bringing about Jiriasu.

" I know but, at least we did get those two in each other's path early on. What happened last time will not happen again. " Lachesis says firmly.

Sailor Destiny shudders at this reminder, Lydia and Max had a connection to the Silver Millennium, one that Queen Serenity the IV would do anything to keep hidden. Max had been one of the Lightning Knights while Lydia had been her current mother's own older sister. They had been slain upon finding out that the senshi were planning to kill the princess once she had a daughter that they could raise up with their queen and Endymion. Sailors Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos had been the ones to kill them though they had gotten their due from their murderers. At the last moment they had managed to curse them back down to their beginning senshi forms, forever stuck that way until the truth was revealed and they repented for their crimes.

Thunderclap and Tempête Chaotique deserved this second chance, Bitchenity would pay for her crimes against destiny sooner or later, no the Silver Millennium falling was not her punishment, that was just something that happened to reset the scales of destiny. Lady Destiny was not thrilled that several of her champions were continually being meddled with, the Child-Who-Lived being one of them she really hated being screwed with, the hime and Ranma were close on that list too along with a certain orange wearing ninja. Lady Destiny was getting sick of meddling old men and queens. Tiana had gotten free and so had another female Potter child taking the Weasley Twins and Neville Longbottom with her to the One Piece world. Yet another had been saved by a certain red dragon connected to the pharaoh whom had stopped the shadow games for a time.

Still entirely too many of her Magical World saviors had been controlled and duped. It pissed her off that someone would think they could alter Destiny to their liking. It was why she liked it when her chosen helpers or someone else could step in and free the Child-Who-Lived from Dumbledore's manipulations. She was also glad that Lydia and Max had finally found each other in the romantic sense. Lady Destiny watches over them, knowing that soon they'd be dragged into Sailor Senshi nonsense. The pair were currently making out as the first initial kiss had ignited their passions though they did manage to keep things relatively light. Everything had been set into motion and now Lydia, Tiana, and Serena had to come out on the other side alive otherwise it would just start all over again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or Thundermans.


End file.
